The Book Of Secrets (& Pain)
by R.W.B.Y Fan 07
Summary: Sapphire takes a look at something he was never meant to see.


Hello, everyone. RWBY fan, here. We're continuing fic month with the continued misadventures of our new friend, Sapphire. Now before we begin, let me describe our good friend to you: he's a loser. That's a bit harsh, I know, but it's true. He is more of a scholar than a fighter. I mean, yes, he has a weapon and all that, but he rarely fights. He also has an... interesting secret, which you will find out in a different fic.

You will, however, learn a different secret of his in this fic that is rather...  
disturbing. Oh, for future reference, he's about 18, and no, the fics with Sapphire in them are not canon to Those Awkward moments. Now, without further delays, let's begin...

Back at Beacon...

"Ow, ow, ow, ow...", said Sapphire as he limped back into Professor oObleck's classroom.  
Yang had really done a number on him, and that was just because of an assumption.  
Imagine what she would have done if she had any solid evidence of anything.

"Ah, Mister Davis! Good to see our nurse was able to handle your situation. How do you feel?",said Professor oObleck.

"I feel like my insides have become a paste."

"Ah, I see your feeling better than most code yellow victims. Anyway, while your here,  
would you mind cleaning up the classroom? The students left it in shambles for some reason."

Sapphire looked to the stands and saw it covered with trash and various books and papers.

"*sigh* I hate myself. Sir, I don't really think I'm fit to clean the room with 2nd degree burns on my-"

He suddenly heard a sound. He looked back to find that the professor was gone.

"Ya know, honestly, I should have seen that coming and I'm sup prized I didn't."

He began cleaning by picking up the trash.

"God, who leaves a whole apple on the floor with only one bite taken out of it?"

Later he came across an empty strawberry container.

"Gee, I wonder whose this was." After examining the container, however, he noticed a small notebook sitting on a desk next to it.

"What is this? It seems familiar."

Taking a closer look, he realized what it was.

"Oh my god, this is BLAKE'S journal. H-how could she forget this?"

While contemplating this, there was one temptation that crossed his mind.

"Well... it wouldn't hurt if I took a look see, would it?"He began reaching for the journal but pulled his hand back. "No, no, no. I can't. That would be wrong. Then again,"  
He began reaching for the journal again, this time actually grabbing it.

"... when have I ever been one to do the right thing? Plus, maybe if it say, opened on accident, it wouldn't be AS wrong."With that, he dropped the journal on the ground, resulting in it lying open. He picked it up and began to read it.

"My god..", he said, reading the rather...interesting journal.

Suddenly, his reading was interrupted by the worst possible thing that could interrupt him at the time: Blake Belladonna. Luckily for him, she didn't see him. She entered the room with Yang and Weiss following close behind.

"Crap!", he said, ducking behind a desk.

"Are you sure you left it in here?", said Yang.

"Positive.", said a rather serious Blake

"Well, where would you leave it, anyway?". said Weiss.

"My desk, probably."

"What's the big deal, anyway? No one is going to read it. Who would even be here right now? Class ended three hours ago.", Yang asked.

"I just have to make sure."

"Alright. Hey where's Ruby?", asked Weiss.

"Well, she said she was going to study, which probably means she's on another cookie raid in the cafeteria.", Yang explained.

"So childish." You can guess who said that.

"Alright, let's just fan out and find my journal."

With that, the three girls began searching the room. Sapphire looked upon them as if they were the bringers of his death, which, honestly, they sort of would be if they found him. Scared and confused, he had forgotten that he was still holding the journal.  
He threw it down as if it was poisons, and it hit the ground with a loud 'THUD'. He immediately regretted that action.

"What was that?", Weiss said.

Yang cocked back Ember Celica. "Whoever you are, come out, and I wont shoot!"

"Please don't, I just cleaned this place!", Sapphire squeamishly responded.

"You again? Come out. NOW."

Sapphire came out from his cover, hands in the air. "Yang, hey, friend. Now, let's think this over, before you do anything I'LL regret."

"What were you doing here?", Yang questioned.

"Oh... uh... just cleaning."

"Uh huh, I see. So, you wouldn't happen to know where Blake's journal is, would you?"

"Uh... no."

"Really?", Weiss interjected."Then why is it sitting OPEN where you came out from?"

Blake looked back at Sapphire with an angry look. "Explain. Now."

"I... um..."

"You really didn't learn anything from our last talk, did you?", Yang asked angrily.

"I think it's time we teach you lesson in secrecy.", Blake said.

"Wha-", Sapphire suddenly felt a blunt force strike his the back of his head, as he fell unconscious.

Later...

Sapphire awoke with a sharp headache, to find himself tied up, with his weapons taken away. He struggled but to no avail; he was completely trapped.

"Hello, Sapphire.", said Yang, approaching from the darkness.

"H-hi Yang."

"Cut the formalities. We need to talk.", said Weiss, now exiting the darkness as well.

"You read my secrets. My PERSONAL secrets, and now, you need to pay.", Blake said,  
finally coming from the darkness.

"Please don't kill me, I'm fragile!"

"Oh, no. We're not going to kill you. We just... want something from you.", said Yang.

"Wh-what do you want."

"We want revenge. Meaning, we want to know a secret of YOURS.", said Weiss.

"H-How would you prove I wasn't lying?"

Weiss answered by placing large machine on the table."This is a Schnee lie detector.  
We are going to hook you up to it, so you can't fool us."

"I-I have no secrets, I'm an open book!", said Sapphire, lying.

"We'll see.", said Blake.

2 hours later

Yang threw up her hands in frustration. "UGH, just say something already, something we can use!"

"Weiss, cut the camera for a minute.", said Blake.

"Ok", Weiss said placing the camera on the table.

"You are going to tell us something, weather you like it or not.", said Blake.

"I have nothing to say, honest!", said Sapphire, not honestly.

Yang pushed over his chair, and he fell to the ground with a thud, and began to slowly back up.

"Look, I don't want any trouble."

"I don't think you're in much of a position to say that", said Weiss. With that, the girls began to approach Sapphire.

Fearing for his life, he spoke up. "Y-y-you guys want secrets? O-ok I'll give you secrets. Um... I once stole a book from the library!"

They weren't buying it. They walked closer.

"Uh, uh, um... I once kicked a puppy!", Sapphire said, now backed against a wall.

They still weren't buying it, and got closer.

"Um, I'm a liar! A cheat a thief! A jerk! A loser!"

Yang went in for a swing.

"I THINK RUBY LOOKS SEXY IN HER SCHOOL UNIFORM!"

With that Yang stopped her fist an inch away from his face.

"Wait. What did you just say?"

"I-I said...um..."

"Did you just say you thought my sister is sexy?"

"Uh-uh..umm"

Yang looked angry for a split second before falling on the floor and laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! OH THAT'S RICH! OHOHOHOAHHHHAHAHAHA!"

Sapphire's face turned bight red, and he looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself.

Weiss joined Yang in laughing, and even Blake let out a smile.

Yang suddenly calmed down and spoke. "Ooh, ooh, wow. That's hilarious. Weiss, tell me you got that."

"Ooh, yeah I have it all recorded on-", she looked back at the camera to find it missing."Wha- where'd it go?"

Sapphire lifted up his head and spoke with shame. "Can I please go now?"

"Of course you can, I'll send Ruby your regards", Yang said as she began laughing again.  
Blake then untied him, and the girls pushed him out the door. Turns out, they were in the RWBY dorm the whole time.

"I HATE my life." Sapphire said, still feeling ashamed as he walked back to his room.  
"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't over?"

-THE END-


End file.
